I need you
by imthequeenoffandoms
Summary: "This is the only thing I ask of you. Give them a good childhood. Raise the newborn right? And Liv, I've always considered you a friend. Thanks Liv, Kathy Stabler."
1. Goodbyes are hard

****A/N: Did I update the Stablers? I did! If you didn't check it out you should. Enjoy this new story.****

****Olivia's P.O.V****

**I sat stunned as I watched the straight line across the screen. My heart stopped about 5 minutes ago when I saw that. She was dead. Kathy Stabler was dead, and here I was holding her 7 minute old son. They tried bringing her back to life about 10 times. It wouldn't work. I had nowhere to go at this time. I was standing in the back of an doctor looked up at me and shook his head telling me she was gone.**

**The walk into the hospital and letting her son go was the worst. Elliot wasn't there yet and he still hadn't known what has happened. I saw Captain and he could see the tears in my eyes. He knew. He ran towards me and hugged me tightly. **

** "****It's not your fault." He said in my ear.**

** "****It is! If i didn't get in the crash-" I bursted into tears.**

**I heard footsteps behind me and made eye contact with Elliot. This was it, I had to tell him. I saw Captain tell him something, I couldn't tell what. That's when I felt Elliot's arm around me, holding me. We were both crying at this time. He was crying right in my ear and it made my heartbreak. I noticed at this time Cragen and Fin had left.**

** "****I heard Liv." He whispered rubbing my back through tears.**

** "****I'm so sorry." I said through one of my heaviest tears.**

** "****It's not your fault." He dug his nose in my neck.**

** "****Benson!" A nurse yelled out. I walked over.**

** "****How is he doing?" I whispered.,**

** "****He's perfectly healthy. He weighs 8 pounds. Do you wish to see him?" She asked smiling.**

** "****Can he come with me? He's the father" I questioned pointing to Elliot.**

**She nodded. I grabbed Elliot's hand and led him to in Incu. I pointed to the baby boy that was Elliot's and it brought tears to his eyes. He hugged me, tighter than before.**

** "****Did you name him yet?" He asked me in my ear.**

** "****No. I wanted to wait for you."**

** "****I want to name him Oliver." He said smiling. "After you."**

** "****What?" I turned around.**

** "****His names going to be Oliver Elliot Stabler." **

** "****Thats an adorable name. I'm gonna go home and pack a bag for your place and I will stay at the house for the night ok?" I kissed his cheek and headed for the door. **

* * *

**The hardest thing was telling the kids what had happened. Maureen was crying, Dickie was doing the only thing his father would do, let out his anger. Kathleen was holding in her tears do to the fact that she is that way. Lizzie was the worst out of the four. She was emotional. She was crying for a good 20 minutes.**

** "****L-liv?" Lizzie asked.**

** "****Hm?" I said rubbing her back.**

** "****Mom said that if she ever, you know kicked the bucket, she wanted you to have this." She said walking to the kitchen and opening a drawer that I never knew was there. She pulled out an envelope and the kids left for me to read it.**

**_Olivia Benson._**

**_Since you are reading this at the moment, I must have died. One can only hope I didn't suffer too much. And Liv, I thought I would tell you, because face it if I told this to Elliot he would kill himself. Olivia, my sister wants to take the kids when she dies. _**

**_I know you will never let this happen. She will put the kids through living hell Liv. And there is only one thing you can do to not make this happen. You have to marry Elliot._**

**_I know, what is Kathy saying? Liv, this is the only way that the kids can stay with Elliot. And I'm asking this of you, because I really wouldn't trust any other grown woman with my kids lives. And he's in love with you._**

**_This is the only thing I ask of you. Give them a good childhood. Raise the newborn right? And Liv, I've always considered you a friend._**

**_Thanks Liv,_**

**_Kathy Stabler._**

**I read the letter in shock and covered my heart. I looked up to the sky and smiled as a way of telling Kathy of course. I put my head in my hands. I told God he received a angel today. And he did.**


	2. A week in

**A/N: So this is the new updating schedule.**

**Sept 30th- Oct. 7th is One Shot Week**

**Sept. 28th- Oct.12: I need you**

**Oct. 12- Oct. 26- High school**

**Oct 26- Nov. 9: The Stablers**

**I will try following this order, but if I have an update for another story that is not those 2 weeks, it will be updated. This is just for you guys to know. Enjoy this Chapter! Also guys, try getting involved with One Shot Week please? I was the one who actually came up with the idea so it will help me out in the long run!**

**Olivia's P.O.V**

The hardest part of the week after was getting the kids ready for school. I mean here I was standing here making breakfast for 5 other people and a baby.

I still didn't really start a relationship with Elliot, I mean how do you do that? Do you just say "Hey, I know I'm taking care of your kids, how about we go out sometime?" No that's not what you would do.

I finished the kids sandwiches and put them in their lunch bags. As I places the breakfast on their plates Elliot came downstairs.

"I still can't get over the fact that you know how to cook." He said moaning eating a piece of bacon.

"I still can't get over the fact that you sleep on the couch Elliot. You can have the room." I answered setting the table.

"Aren't you a doll? But, I'd rather have you be comfy than me." He smiled and kissed my forehead. "Thanks for everything this week."

"Of course.I'm staying home today while you go to work Ok? I'll clean up a tad."

"Thanks Liv." He sang sitting down at the table.

"El?"

"Hm?"

"Ever thought of moving?" I questioned looking at Kathleen as she walked downstairs.

"Came across my mind a few times why?" He sipped his coffee.

"Maybe it will be good because of the nursery, and me moving in and all." I smiled.

"We'll start looking."

"Hey Liv!" Kathleen called from the kitchen.

"Yes sweetie?"

"Are you driving me to campus today?" She smiled pouring some orange juice in a cup.

"About that." I smiled. "You don't have to worry about that anymore"

"Whys that?" She questioned with a raised eyebrow.

I threw her a pair of car keys. "Your mom wanted this to go to the oldest who didn't have a car. I just got the courage to read her Will."

"You are kidding right?" She laughed excitedly. She looked up towards the sky and whispered a "Thank you. I love you."

"Go get driving." I packed her food on a plastic plate and wrapped it. "To go Ms. Kathleen." She kissed my cheek as she walked out.

"Hey Liv?" Elliot called.

"Yes?" I said walking into the dining room.

"You are a really good person to them. I could just-" He was interrupted by Oliver crying.

"I'll be right back." I walked upstairs. I picked up the baby and starting rocking him. "What's up my boy? Huh? Missing mommy? Yeah, I know. Your mommy wanted me to look after you. She wanted me to make sure you turned out like a good kid. Hm? Yea Buddy. I love you too." I kissed his head as he calmed down. I carried him downstairs to the downstairs crib. I walked in just in time to see to see Elliot leaving.

"Bye Liv. Don't burn down the house." He said laughing hugging me.

We stayed like this for a while, maybe about two minutes. Neither one of us wanted to let go. His phone went off. That pulled us apart. Even though we were just friends, we kissed for a matter of 2 seconds.

"Thanks Liv, for everything."

"Of course." I fixed his tie one last time and he left.

"Liv?" Lizzie said coming down the stairs.

"What's up?"

"Can you maybe get me something while I'm at school?" She asked looking down.

"What sweetheart?"

"Pads?" She questioned.

"Sure sweetie." I smiled.

"Liv! I need a new tie for school!" Dickie yelled from the top of the stairs.

"And?" I yelled back.

"Can you get me one today?"

"Sure! What color?"

"Red or blue."

I watched as they exited the house while saying goodbye and hoping on the bus. About an hour later Oliver and I were in my car on the way to the Wal-mart. I grabbed the pads and the tie and headed to the cash register. Thats when I heard gun shots.


	3. January

Olivia's P.O.V

Looking up after the gunshots was one of the hardest things I have had to do in my life. I looked up and noticed a few guys asking for money. I texted Elliot, that's when a cop walked forward from where he was with his gun up, and was shot right in the leg. My eyes widened, I knew what to do.

I quickly dialed captain gulping. He knew I would only call him if something bad were happening. He knew I was on mom duty and wouldn't call randomly. He answered after one ring and I spoke faster.

"Robbery. Wal-mart in Queens. Send backup ASAP." I hung up without anyone noticing and turned my phone off.

I looked at the cop that was heavily breathing. I crawled over and made eye-contact. We knew each other, he bet on Elliot and I getting together. I sent him a smile and wrapped up his leg using gauze I found on one of the shelves.

It took a while for everything to play out and for NYPD to arrest the man. I watched the cop get put on the gurney and went in the ambulance. Elliot and I made eye contact and he walked over to me hugging me.

"Hey." He whispered.

"Hey." I said softly. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes and kissed me.

I smiled against his lips wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped his arms around my waist and smiled against my lips. I smiled pulling away.

"You know captains right there." I said smiling.

"Oh well." He answered kissing me again. He pulled away "We got two new detectives."

"Yeah? Names?"

"Amaro and Rollins."

"Girls or guys?"

"Both."

"Nice or suck?" I giggled.

"Well, Amaro's second class."

"He kissed ass." I laughed.

Cragen walked up to us clearing his throat breaking us apart. I looked at him and he pointed for us to talk and I followed. He led me to outside of the store.

"When do you think you'll be ready to come back?" He asked.

"Anytime, it's just that Elliot and I need totally different schedules. One of us can come in at 9 and the other has to leave by 2."

"I can make that happen. What are you guys doing with Eli during the day?"

"We are thinking of daycare. Or we have Kathys parents who will babysit him during the day."

"Do Kathys parents know what you and Elliot are doing?"

"They know I took over with the kids. Her sister wants custody of the kids. They are on our side."

"Just don't trust anyone ok? Don't talk about the sister while you are talking to them ok? And I'll see you tomorrow? Elliot, you go home as well!" He yelled walking away.

The ride home was quiet. Almost way too quiet before I asked him a good question.

"Let's go get some food, and go Christmas Shopping yeah?" I smiled.

**January 16****th**

**Olivia's P.O.V**

I walked through the house, trying to pull Elliot away from my neck. In the last month, we've been dating. We slept in the same room, and shared kisses in public. It's what I always pictured between us.

After the whole Walmart incident, I became really close with the kids. We spent "Family" time together on Sundays after church. We went to the Aquarium a few times and watched movies on the couch. Eli, started calling me momma and the kids accepted Elliot and I being together.

The new guys at the station weren't bad what-so-ever. Amanda had a tough past that we found out about a few weeks in when we had a case involving her as a witness. She is a sweet girl, and yes we have had our differences, but right now, we are great friends.

Nick and Elliot became really close. Dealing with the catholic background and spent some time talking about ex-wives. Nick also goes to him with some problems with work and they are now partners.

That's the way Cragen wants it. He would have it be Nick and I, but, even though Elliot trusts Nick and Nick trusts him, they don't want the other with the others girl. That's also what I forgot to mention! Apparently Nick and Amanda knew each other before the job and were dating beforehand. So, here they are 3 months strong and really great together.

"Babe, your phone is ringing." I giggled pointing to his pocket.

I watched as he answered his phone pulling away from me. They must have caught a case. I smiled at him as he hung up and kissed my head before walking up the stairs. I was lucky that he was finally mine, but I still think of Kathy every day.

I visit her grave every day. Once a week, I leave her flowers and just sit and talk with her about everything. I knew she wanted Elliot happy, and her kids. That's why she left me with them. I wish we were closer before she died, but I can't go back to the past.


End file.
